J'ai rêvé d'un Noël magique
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS HPDM : 'J’ai rêvé que cette année, ce ne serait pas un Noël où je serais seul. Pourtant c’est mal barré.'


**Auteur : **Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Genre : **OS de Noyel rapide avec un peu de guimauve. Mais parait que ça fait pas de mal.

**Disclamer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base, seule la continuité l'est.

**Miffi** **à :** Ruines d'avoir débuté la correction avant d'aller se préparer pour fêter Noyel. A Umbre, Lily, Zoo, Crazy et Giny d'être là. Ma Lou-chan de corriger habituellement mes fautes (je vais lapider son PC) et vous lecteurs qui me suivez malgré mon retard continuel.

**Blabla inutile** **et pourtant** : Ceci est un OS sans prétention pour Noyel.

**Résumé** : J'ai rêvé que cette année, ce ne serait pas un Noël où je serais seul. Pourtant c'est mal barré.

_Bonne lecture._

**J'ai rêvé d'un Noël magique.**

_J'ai rêvé que c'était Noël.  
J'ai rêvé qu'il neigeait.  
J'ai rêvé que le sapin dans le salon étincelait.  
J'ai rêvé qu'il y avait des cadeaux au pied.  
J'ai rêvé que nous le regardions tous les deux ensemble.  
J'ai rêvé que nous faisions un bonhomme de neige à deux.  
J'ai rêvé que ça partait en bataille.  
J'ai rêvé que nous nous retrouvions dans la neige.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait magique.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait à deux.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait avec toi.  
Que je fêterais Noël._

- Mon….

Une voix grave.

- Monsieur…

Un léger accent.

- MONSIEUR POTTER !

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de poser ses orbes verts sur celui qui venait de hurler dans ses pauvres oreilles. Il soupira en reconnaissant l'homme.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter, de cette façon douce et si chaleureuse de voir que vous appréciez être réveillé par moi.  
Le brun baissa la tête.

- Je vois que vous êtes motivé en ce moment. Serait-ce l'approche de Noël qui vous épuise ou votre stage ? Ou alors serait-ce tout simplement la personne avec qui vous vivez ?

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme, d'abord de honte puis de colère. Il avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était éternellement seul. Ou plutôt qu'il était seul car il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne et que celle-ci n'avait d'yeux pour personne. Ou tout du moins pas lui.

- Bien maintenant que Monsieur Potter est à nouveau parmi nous, je vais finir mes directives. Votre stage a débuté il y a maintenant un mois, je sais qu'en cette période de fin d'année, ce n'est pas simple de gérer le tout. Mais je veux pour la rentrée, à savoir le 8 janvier, un rapport complet sur ce que vous aurez appris, vécu et surtout comment vous aurez géré tout ça. Environ une dizaine de parchemin. Ce sera tout.

Le professeur retourna à son bureau un sourire mauvais et calculateur aux lèvres. Il était fier de lui. Très même. Cette année, il aimait sa classe de seconde année. Il avait ici des élèves très intéressants, et il attendait énormément d'eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait sur ses bancs les survivants de la Grande Guerre. Et surtout parmi eux, le Grand Harry Potter. Le professeur Snape, ami de longue date depuis Poudlard, le lui avait bien précisé : Il fallait surveiller ce garçon. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui sur qui il gardait un œil. Il attendait avec une grande attention les rapports de stage.

- Harry ! Harry attends !

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le rouquin qui lui courait après finit par le rattraper essoufflé.

- Hey Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu lorsque tu es partit du cours ?  
- Hey Ron, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé lorsque tu m'as vu piquer du nez ?

Son meilleur ami soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le roux fronça le nez.

- Harry, je sais que tu es fatigué en ce moment. Mais tout de même, tu n'es pas obligé de passer tes nerfs sur moi.  
- Où as-tu vu que je passais mes nerfs sur toi Ron ? Je suis tout à fait comme d'habitude.

Son camarade de classe hocha doucement la tête.

- 'Mione a raison, il faut que…  
- Oh Potty ! Alors on est trop fatigué pour assister correctement aux cours.

Un poids énorme s'abattit sur les épaules du brun. Il fallait qu'il apparaisse devant lui. Il fallait qu'il vienne le charrier. Il fallait tout simplement qu'il soit là pour venir le rabaisser comme toujours.

- Malfoy, fiche le camp, tu déranges.  
- Weasel, pousse toi de mon chemin, tu m'empêches de parler.

De sa main pâle et fine, il poussa Ron pour s'approcher d'Harry. Le brun le regarda las de tout cela.

- Décidément Malfoy, même après qu'on t'ait sauvé la mise lors de cette foutue guerre tu l'as ramène.

Une ombre passa rapidement sur le visage du blond, mais celui-ci ne perdit pas contenance pour un sou.

- Je ne te dois rien Potter.

Si, il lui devait quelque chose, il lui devait la vie. Mais cela jamais personne n'avait à le savoir. C'était uniquement entre lui et ce fichu ex Gryffondor.

- Donc tu es venu me voir pour quoi ? Pour cracher ton venin ? Ou plus exactement me faire chier ?

Le sourire moqueur du blond s'agrandit.

- J'adore te faire chier Potter. C'est mon sport préféré.

Harry hocha la tête de dépit. Puis quelque chose passa dans son esprit, un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha rapidement à l'oreille du blond qui restait un peu surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

- Moi c'est un autre sport que je préférerais.

Et sur ces mots, le brun passa à ses côtés sans un regard. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait réellement dit que plusieurs mètres plus loin et il rougit subitement.

- Harry, hey Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Malfoy pour qu'il tire cette tronche ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelle tronche Malfoy tirait, mais lui, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le voit aussi rouge qu'une collégienne.

_J'ai rêvé que tu me voyais enfin comme moi-même.  
J'ai rêvé que tu me parlais avec des mots doux.  
J'ai rêvé qu'entre nous c'était fort.  
J'ai rêvé que nous vivions de notre quotidien.  
J'ai rêvé que nous construisions notre futur à deux.  
J'ai rêvé que nous c'était important.  
J'ai rêvé que tout cela n'était pas un rêve._

- S'il vous plait, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des compositions pour Noël. demanda une voix féminine.  
- Au fond du magasin, au niveau de la serre.  
- Merci.

Le caissier à qui on venait de parler se tourna vers sa cliente.

- Excusez moi, ça vous fera dix euros trente.

La jeune femme se déplaça pour aller jusqu'à la machine et y insérer sa carte. Harry tapota rapidement sur les touches pour lancer l'opération puis laissa son regard errer sur le magasin devant la caisse où il se trouvait. Il y avait du monde, autant le dire, les courses de dernière minute, c'était bien connu. La queue devant sa caisse était interminable et plus il regardait sa montre, plus il désespérait de voir l'heure s'écouler et qui annoncerait la fin de sa journée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se coucher et dormir. Il n'aurait pas le courage de réveillonner. Il le savait.

- Voila pour vous, joyeux Noël.  
- A vous aussi.  
- Bonjour.

Et c'était repartit, nouveau client, sourire aux lèvres, et surtout rester calme.

- Harry !

Le brun releva la tête de son énième transaction. Cette fois-ci, il allait craquer. Entre le monde, les demandes, les critiques, les réductions en caisse et les trucs qui n'allaient pas, il saturait. Il maudissait cette idée de stage. Il maudissait son professeur. Il maudissait ses études. Il maudissait tout le monde.

Faire un stage dans le monde moldu permettait de s'insérer plus facilement ensuite lorsqu'il serait envoyé en mission. Du moins c'est ce que racontait le professeur. Ce stage était soi-disant important. Travailler un mois chez les moldus leur apprenait comment ils vivaient. Seulement Harry n'avait pas envi de l'apprendre, il connaissait déjà tout ça. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il en était dispensé. Ça ouvrait l'esprit. Il lui en collerait des 'ça ouvrait l'esprit'. Travailler un jour de réveillon était horrible. Déjà travailler tout court était fatiguant, mais travailler alors que tout le monde préparait les fêtes, c'était encore pire. Surtout quand on se retrouvait seul le soir même.

- Harry tu rêves ?

La jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui avait les sourcils froncés. Le bonnet rouge et blanc lui tombait légèrement sur les yeux et elle était habillée en noir, assez chic. Politique des fêtes au magasin.

- Ferme ta caisse et va en emballage.  
- Avec ce monde.  
- Laisse, Camille va ouvrir la sienne.

Il pencha la tête mais voyant que l'autre jeune femme était déjà en train de prendre des clients, il prit son panneau fermer et fit passer la cliente en cours. Les autres pestèrent de ce changement, eux qui allaient bientôt passer se retrouvaient à faire à nouveau la queue. Ce qui est plutôt désagréable lorsqu'on se dit que le repas n'est toujours pas prêt et qu'il sera bientôt quatre heures.

Harry partit donc pour la table d'emballage. Ça allait le changer un petit peu. Il s'installa rapidement près de son collègue et fut rapidement assaillit de plantes à emballer. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour ce genre de chose débuta maladroitement avant de prendre le coup de main. Au bout du dixième paquet, on cessait de lui prendre la tête parce que tel ou tels plis n'étaient pas correcte. Une heure plus tard, il était tout seul car la foule avait légèrement diminué. Son collègue l'avait laissé pour aller s'occuper de son rayon et il pouvait donc tranquillement laisser libre court à sa créativité enfouie.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour donner le paquet à un vieil homme, il se figea et blêmit. Il récupéra machinalement le pourboire qu'on lui donnait avant de vouloir relativement se terrer trente six pieds sous terre. Il chercha rapidement quelqu'un qui pourrait le remplacer, mais le mal était fait, il n'y avait personne et il allait se retrouver en face de lui. Il se mit tout de même à prier rapidement, avec un peu de chance il ne passerait pas par la table d'emballage et irait tout de suite en caisse. En passant, la question qui lui venait était plutôt : Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans un magasin de décoration et plante un réveillon de Noël ? Les personnes qui venaient là étaient plutôt celles qui avaient encore des courses à faire ou alors qui sortaient et devaient donc avoir un cadeau pour la personne qui les invitait. La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas parce que lui était seul ce soir que tout le monde devait l'être. Ron serait avec sa famille en Roumanie avec Hermione pour voir Charlie. Lui n'avait pas pu aller avec eux à cause de son travail et puis en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se retrouver en famille. Remus était lui aussi occupé toute la nuit et donc n'aurait pas de réveillon. Mais il devait l'avouer, le voir lui là, était assez surprenant, surtout dans un magasin moldu. Il le vit prendre une composition assez jolie et surtout très chère, la regarder, la reposer, en prendre une autre du même gabarit, l'observer sous tous les recoins. Harry le reconnaissait bien là dans sa manie que tout soit parfait. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lent et traînant vers la caisse. Avec un peu de chance…

Raté, Harry se mordit la langue, il faisait demi-tour pour venir vers sa table d'emballage. Il avait l'air dans la lune. Il s'arrêta devant la table mais ne regarda pas Harry. A la place, il déposa la composition et regarda sa montre.

- J'aimerais quelque chose de pas trop festif et si possible qui ne fasse pas trop grandiose. Simple serait le mot juste.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant d'obéir à la demande du blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il lui avait parlé normalement, qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose de simple, il ne le voyait plus comme avant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir une petite facette de ce garçon. Quoique, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découvrait ce genre de chose de son côté. Alors qu'il faisait le paquet, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait découvert un adolescent peureux, ce qui était le cas, mais surtout fragile et faible.

- Harry, quand tu auras une minute, tu pourras venir s'il te plait.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur réflexion. Harry maudit sa collègue, lui qui espérait pouvoir ne pas se faire reconnaître c'était raté.

- Tient Potter.

La surprise passa sur le visage du blond assez rapidement avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'y apparaisse pour y rester.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais trouvé un stage dans ce genre de magasin.  
- Et moi que je te croiserais dans ce genre de magasin.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant qu'Harry ne donne le dernier coup d'agrafe.

- Voila ta compo, et ça c'est l'étiquette pour le prix.

Harry posa ses outils sur la table et fit le tour pour rejoindre sa collègue en caisse. Draco le suivit.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité d'être polit.  
- Mais je suis polit avec toi.  
- Je ne trouve pas vraiment. Tu sais que je pourrais me plaindre.

Le brun se retourna et lui envoya un regard noir avant de sourire à Camille.

- Tu voulais ?  
- Il faudrait remettre ça en rayon et tu pourrais appeler Flore.  
- Pas de problème.

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et Harry lui répondit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

- Réveillonne bien et j'espère que ta composition simple plaira.

_J'ai rêvé que tu frappais à ma porte.  
J'ai rêvé que lorsque je t'ouvrirais, tu sourirais.  
J'ai rêvé que tu viendrais sciemment.  
J'ai rêvé que tu ne viendrais pas les mains vides.  
J'ai rêvé que ce serait un doux moment.  
J'ai rêvé que ce serait peut être trop mielleux.  
J'ai rêvé que ce serait simplement un rêve._

- Passe un Joyeux Noël Harry. Passe un joyeux réveillon Harry. Passe… je leur en foutrais des 'passe quelque chose'.

Le brun sortit les clés de sa poche, il était bien heureux de rentrer chez lui même si c'était pour se retrouver seul. La clé tourna rapidement dans la serrure et il put enfin retrouver la douce chaleur de son cocon. Tout l'appartement était chauffé par un sort, le sapin dans un coin n'était pas bien grand mais il était décoré avec goût de beaucoup de couleur pour réveiller un peu le côté festif du moment. Mais c'était tout ce qui montrait qu'on se trouvait à Noël. La table qui aurait du être recouverte de choses ne l'était pas, elle était vide. La cuisine propre et ne promettant aucun festin. Le salon vide, personne pour l'attendre. Il se déshabilla et un miaulement lui fit baisser la tête. Il sourit en voyant son chaton qui lui courait dans les jambes. Il se baissa pour le prendre et le cajoler un moment.

- Et bien Dray, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as faim ?

Le chaton miaula et Harry sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le déposer sur la table pour aller lui sortir à manger. C'était tellement stupide. Il avait un chaton, blanc qui plus est et avec des yeux rouges. C'était Ginny qui le lui avait donné. Elle était devenue vétérinaire et ce petit de la portée que venait d'avoir une chatte avait été rejeté. Et comme elle trouvait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, elle lui avait donné.  
Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise une fois l'animal en train de manger et sourit en le regardant laper son lait. Un quart d'heure passa, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain chaud. Il avait hâte d'y être. Une fois ceci fait, il savoura la chaleur de l'eau, le silence de la salle et surtout le fait d'être enfin tranquille. Si bien qu'il s'endormit dans la baignoire.

Ce fut le bruit du téléphone qui le réveilla. Il grommela dans une barbe qu'il était loin d'avoir et sortit de l'eau, enfilant un peignoir et une serviette sur les cheveux, il alla répondre non pas sans laisser des traînées d'eau sur le parquet qui s'effaçaient naturellement grâce à un sort. Il décrocha et soupira.

- Joyeux Noël Harry.  
- Joyeux Noël Hermione. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour téléphoner.  
- Mais non. Je préfère le faire tout de suite, sinon, après ça va être le foutoir et je risquerais de te déranger.  
- Me déranger ? 'Mione, je suis seul ce soir.

Il y eu un court silence plus la jeune fille reprit.

- Non tu as ton chaton.  
- Merci 'Mione.  
- Oh Harry, tu sais comme on voulait que tu sois avec nous ce soir.  
- Oui je sais.  
- Allez, on fêtera le premier de l'an ensemble.  
- Oui.  
- Réveillonne tout de même bien. Tout le monde t'embrasse.  
- Joyeux Noël à tout le monde.

Le bip de fin d'appel se fit entendre et Harry soupira. Il regarda un moment le combiné avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, de faire couler l'eau et de prendre son pyjama accroché à la porte. Il l'enfila prestement, mit une robe de chambre par-dessus et trouva ses pantoufles au pied de son lit. Une fois parfaitement habillé pour se coucher, il partit pour la cuisine. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait qu'il avait sortit pour son chat et en but une gorgée. Cela fait, il la remit dans le frigo puis récupéra son chat roulé en boule sur la table. Il allait rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Surpris, il regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heure. La voisine était peut être en manque de sucre. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Il ouvrit la porte, son chat toujours dans les bras.

- Mademoiselle….

Sa voix mourut tout de suite lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait sur son paillasson. C'était sûr, ce n'était pas sa voisine. C'était plutôt une chose inattendue. Des fleurs pour être plus précis. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles qu'il avait lui même empaqueté. Il se baissa pour prendre le mot qui se trouvait sur le dessus.

_C'est stupide moi qui comptais te laisser ça anonymement. C'est raté. Avec ta mémoire, tu te souviendras sûrement de cette composition et puis surtout de ton emballage. C'est Hermione qui m'a dit que tu aimais les fleurs, que tu préférais les choses simples et que surtout, tu passerais Noël tout seul. Alors, voila, en fait, j'ai tout simplement pas eut le courage de te les remettre en main propre. On ne se refait pas.  
Joyeux Noël.  
D.M._

_  
_Harry relut pour la troisième fois les mots sur la petite carte. Il n'en revenait pas. Malfoy lui avait laissé des fleurs. C'était impossible. Du moins, de sa part. Il déposa son chat et ramassa la composition. Il referma la porte et l'installa au centre de la table. Il y avait les fleurs qu'il préférait. Orchidée, jacinthe, poinsettia et un dragonnier panaché de rose. Il se demanda comment il avait pu savoir. Puis il revint sur la composition avant de comprendre quelque chose. L'année dernière aussi on lui avait offert quelque chose dans ce goût. Mais il avait cru que c'était Hermione.

Il regarda sa montre et sans réfléchir, il quitta son appartement pour dévaler les escaliers. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait la personne concernée en train d'attendre en bas. Il pouvait toujours espérer. Lui, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Et puis ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on avait sonné. Il arriva au niveau des portes du hall mais il n'y avait personne. Il sortit dehors et sentit le froid le geler sur place. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur une silhouette assise sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-il offert des fleurs ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Pourquoi rêvait-il qu'il y ait autre chose entre eux ? Il le savait très bien.

Il s'assit à côté du blond qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne semblait même pas avoir fait attention à lui. Il avait les mains jointes et une cigarette dans la bouche. Harry le regarda un instant avant de sourire. Il posa naturellement sa tête sur son épaule et le sentit sursauter. Il sourit.

- Moi qui pensais que tu les jetterais.  
- Je ne jette jamais les plantes qu'on m'offre. Celle de l'année dernière ont tenu longtemps tu sais.  
- Tu ne savais pas que c'était de moi.  
- Non. Mais maintenant si.

_J'ai rêvé que ce n'était pas un rêve._

Harry éternua et Draco tourna la tête. Le poids sur son épaule avait disparu et il pouvait à présent voir comment était la personne à ses côtés. Il se leva d'un bon en soupirant.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu comptes attraper la mort !  
- T'aurais attendu dans le hall aussi.

Draco soupira et le fit se lever pour le mener à l'appartement. Décidément, le Grand Harry Potter n'avait rien de l'homme sain d'esprit. Ils montèrent les escaliers cote à cote sans parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement, Harry remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Il n'avait pas du la fermer en partant. Le bruit de quelque chose qui se renversait le fit entrer rapidement. Il tomba sur son chaton, en train de s'amuser avec l'emballage cadeau de la plante. En jouant il avait renversé la compo. Harry se rua sur l'animal l'empoignant par la peau du cou.

- Non mais ça ne va pas.

Le chaton donna deux coups de pattes dans le vide ce qui amusa Draco plus qu'autre chose.

- Et ça te fait rire !  
- Très, te voir dans cet accoutrement avec ton chaton, c'est hilarant.

Harry tourna la tête pour montrer qu'il était blessé, il déposa l'animal au sol avant de redresser la composition.

- Ce chaton est une calamité.  
- Il est juste petit.  
- Ne prends pas sa défense.  
- Pourquoi pas.

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco avec l'animal dans les bras. Il soupira et mit un peu d'ordre. Le blond en profita pour faire le tour de l'intérieur de l'ex Gryffondor.

- C'est simple.  
- Oui, j'aime la simplicité.

Un silence un peu gêné prit place. Draco s'occupait de l'animal alors qu'Harry avait toute son intention sur les plantes. Quelques minutes passèrent puis se fut le blond qui brisa le tout.

- Tu avais prévu quoi pour ce soir ?

Harry se retourna vers lui et prit une petite moue désolée.

- De me coucher.  
- Je vois, donc tu n'as rien du tout pour réveillonner.  
- Si tu veux voir par toi-même, je te laisse accès à mon frigo et mes placards.

Le blond soupira et déposa le chat. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, la composition s'éleva pour se poser sur la commode de l'entrée et la table fut recouverte de ce qui devait être un réveillon déjà prévu.

- C'est ce que je comptais manger seul ce soir.  
- Y en a pour un régiment. Fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.  
- C'est la faute de mon Elfe de maison. Elle en fait toujours pour quinze lors des grandes occasions. Elle a du mal à se dire que nous ne fêtons plus rien en famille.

Harry baissa la tête, c'est vrai que Draco avait perdu sa famille avec la guerre. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, son regard fut attiré par l'extérieur. Un sourire enfantin apparu sur ses lèvres. Draco le regarda traverser la pièce et ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Il neige. Dit le brun comme si c'était tout naturel.

Draco se déplaça à son tour et s'adossa au mur.

- On dirait bien.  
- C'est Noël.  
- Oui.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'offrais des fleurs, maintenant si. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la date. Mais c'était le 24.  
- Hum.  
- Un 24 enneigé. On n'a pas eu de Noël cette année là.  
- Si, on dit que Noël c'est le jour des miracles.

Draco prit le visage du brun entre ses doigts.

- Tu as été mon miracle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Harry sourit, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le premier, le premier avait été donné cette nuit là, cette nuit où Harry avait sauvé Draco d'une mort certaine, où ils avaient du resté caché tous les deux, où Harry avait compris que le blond n'était pas si insignifiant pour lui, mais où il ne l'avouerait pas le premier.

_J'ai rêvé que c'était Noël.  
J'ai rêvé qu'il neigeait.  
J'ai rêvé que le sapin dans le salon étincelait.  
J'ai rêvé qu'il y avait des cadeaux au pied.  
J'ai rêvé que nous le regardions tous les deux ensemble.  
J'ai rêvé que nous faisions un bonhomme de neige à deux.  
J'ai rêvé que ça partait en bataille.  
J'ai rêvé que nous nous retrouvions dans la neige.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait magique.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait à deux.  
J'ai rêvé que cette année ce serait avec toi.  
Que je fêterais Noël._

**Fin**

Voila, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je l'ai tapé en cette après midi de réveillon pour le poster pour Noyel.  
J'espère que vous aurez passé un Zoyeux réveillon.

ZOYEUX NOYEL A TOUS !


End file.
